User talk:Varissaelle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Echo Bazaar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the A serious offer 2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Neonix (Talk) 23:17, January 1, 2011 Welcome!! Your contributions are most appreciated! You might want to check out Editing Guidelines to help you out with editing. :) Neonix 01:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Image Positioning Hi. That's an easy one. :) Just go to Source, and place the image code before the template code. I fixed An_assignment_from_the_Cheesemonger up for you. ^__^ A way to prevent this is to either add the image first, or press the left button a few times to point the cursor at the top. Neonix 19:32, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Image Uploading Seems like a wiki bug. >__> I'll try to find a way to fix it. In the meantime we'll have to make do with the angelsmall image. On an unrelated note! You've uploaded quite a bit over these past few days! A splendid job! :D I noticed that you created a few new story pages as... content pages. Stories should be Category pages, that way we can file content pages under them. (Category pages are created by putting "Category:Page name" on the page title. EDIT: It seems that you noticed it too. :)) No worries! Those pages are now deleted. Neonix 21:37, January 3, 2011 (UTC) The Wiki Hi again. I've been meaning to ask you; how did you find this site? I've been trying to put it up on Google but no luck there. :( Neonix 08:32, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Questions Wiki: *I see. The reason I asked is I want other people to use this wiki as well. :) It's a shame having all this information with very few people to share it with XD Item Template: *Actually that template wasn't finalized yet. ^__^;; That would be my bad, sorry. For now, just keep using the template, and I'll fix the ugly brackets. Checking for items needed: *I have no clear way to address this. The best we can do is link every mention of the item back to its page (you can do this by enclosing it in double brackets [[]] in Source Mode, or by just linking it (CTRL + L) ). That way, you can use the special page 'What Links Here' later on. *Otherwise if you (or anyone, really) feels that mentioning the item is important, just go ahead and post a comment on the quest page, or item page. (especially the ones which require 1000+ Jade or whatever :D) Categories: *There is a section in Editing Guidelines about which categories to assign, when to assign them, etc. etc. I would've included them into the templates, but given the wide variety of possible categories there are, it was just impractical at the time. :( I did auto-categorize Storylets though; as long as you indicate where you saw them, it will show up at the Category it's supposed to go. *..if you meant Creating Categories, just bear in mind that Connections, Stories, Menaces and Menace Cures, Item Types and Places (and in the future, Ambitions) must be Categories. Should you make a mistake and end up creating a content page instead, that can easily be fixed with a redirect to the proper page, or by asking me to delete it. Asking Questions: *Please, do not hesitate to ask me questions, or just giving me general feedback! :) It helps to hear from contributors, and it helps me to improve the site. It's my goal to make an Echo Bazaar wiki that's easy to navigate and edit, so ask away! Neonix 20:26, January 6, 2011 (UTC) PS. Your English is fine. :) Hello Nice to see another face around here. I'm Drox, one of Neonix's friends and one of the (so-called) admins. As you can see, this is a very young wiki, and many of the ideal features haven't been implemented yet. I would like to thank you for all of the contributions you've given to the wiki, and welcome you to our small team. Droxlean 03:58, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Editing Hey there, I'd just like to point you to the talk page/comments on Editing Guidelines about identical page names? I'd really like to hear your opinion on the matter. Neonix 05:54, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Loading Times ..nope, you're not the only one; it's really slow for me today too. >__> Just give it a few hours to recover, I suppose. I bet wikia's under maintenance of something. :( Accomplishments I am so sorry for the late reply! I was out the whole week; I only got a chance to get back now. :( I think it's okay to have Accomplishment categories; the only reason they're initially content pages was because I did not expect cards or storylets to link back the the accomplishment. :) You can simply put in a redirect like this: #REDIRECT Pagename in the content page should the need arise. As for Progress, I'd like them to be Category Pages ending in "...". They usually show up in Ventures. pages. Neonix 09:32, January 21, 2011 (UTC) The other wiki Actually, I left them a message ages (2 months) ago on their main page to see if they were still active. I have received zero replies since. :| But good idea; I'll see about contacting their admin. :) Quirk/Menace/Story Levels Was it you who started adding them? (if it is, good job! I was meaning to, but I kept on forgetting. XD) Neonix 00:55, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Lucky Edit! LOL YOU. I was hoping to get that... Congratulations anyways! :D Neonix (talk) 21:32, March 29, 2011 (UTC)